A lot of attention has been given to male sexual disorders including impotency. This has lead to the availability of a number of treatment options for males, including pharmaceuticals such as Viagra.
In contrast, there is a lack of therapies for treating female sexual dysfunction. Female sexual dysfunction such as disorders of sexual desire, arousal or orgasm is a common problem, affecting up to 43% of all women (Pauls et al, Obstret Gynecol Surv, 2005 60(3):3196-205). Both biological and psychological factors contribute to FSD.
Available treatments include psychological counseling to pairs or individuals. Where side effects of medication contributes to FSD, altering medication or dosage may help. However, there is a need for improved treatment of FSD.
During sexual arousal of the female, vasocongestion of the pelvic region leads to engorgement of the genitalia with blood leading to swelling of the external genitalia and erection of the clitoris. This is accompanied by lubrication of the vagina. In the female, the corpus cavernosa are two paired symmetrical extensions of the clitoris and engorgement of these is an important step during sexual arousal of the female.
Female sexual arousal is enhanced by stimulation of the vulva, such as touching or caressing the clitoris.
Hand held or other external devices that stimulate the clitoris are well-known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,087B2 discloses a sexual aid that vibrates. There has been proposed a device for treating FSD that applies a vacuum or suction to the clitoris. This will create a negative pressure that promotes the engorgement of the clitoris with blood (Hovland Claire, U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,653B1).
The local administration of prostaglandins to the female genetalia in order to treat FSD has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,486,207.
The implantation of an electrode that stimulates the peripheral nerves of the vulva has been described (US 2008/0103544).